Unhealthy love
by Starheartgalaxy
Summary: Aphrodi has found himself in a twisted love story and he doesn't know how to escape it. How would you react when you had a personal stalker who would do anything to have you? got this idea after listening to DNA a song by the british girl band Little mix one sided love story OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

**What's up people got this idea for this story and I needed to write it :D hope you will like it ! **

* * *

He was running away from me his blond hair flying in the air. I knew everything about him. You could say I was his personal stalker I always made sure I was near him. He turned and ran in to a street but it was a dead end. I smiled and walked closer to him he couldn't escape now even if he wanted to. He stepped back and I kept walking towards him until his body was pressed against the wall behind him. I chuckled and looked him in the eyes, his beautiful maroon colored eyes that had hypnotized me ever since our first meeting.

**Flashback**

_i was walking home from my work I was pretty tired and crossed a street I hadn't noticed the drunken driver who was driving towards me in full speed. Before the car could have hit me he had pushed me out of the way saving the both of us from the death. "Are u okay?" He asked helping me up I nodded slightly. I was still in shock he looked me up and down to check for any injuries but I was okay just a few small scratches nothing major. Still he asked me if I wanted to stay with him for the night. Neither one of us had spoken during the walk to his apartment not until we reached it. "Oh by the way I'm Afuro Terumi" he said smiling at me. That's the moment I knew we had to be together he would be mine. "Keira Yoshi" I replied softly. He gave me a small nod and entered his apartment with me following him._

**End flashback**

I slowly brought my hand closer to his face. And caressed his cheek he kept staring at me his eyes wide. "What's wrong Terumi-san?" I asked. "Why won't you leave me alone I-I don't love you" he replied I frowned and looked down my bangs had covered my face.

**Flashback**

_It's three months ago that I met Afuro-kun and we have been really good friends ever since. My feelings for him have also grown it has come to a stage that I have made lots of pictures of him and hanged them up in a special room. One day he came to visit me and I went to the kitchen to make something for us to eat. He had somehow walked upstairs and found the room I went to search for him and found him in that room. He was shocked I just smiled at him "are you coming the toilet is not this way silly" I said chuckling. He shook his head and smiled back awkwardly "no I'm fine i-I need to go home" he grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the house. I looked down and let my bangs cover my eyes I walked in to the room. I grabbed some lipstick and colored the walls. I smirked "I will get you"._

**End flashback**

"I'm sorry" he added shaking. I clenched my fists "you will be mine" I whispered. I grabbed him by the collar and looked up with a wicked smile. "I'm sorry I think I wasn't clear you don't have a say in this Terumi-san. I love you and you will love me understood" I hissed my natural chocolate brown eyed had turned violet. He nodded scared. I calmed down my eyes changing colors again. "Good" I said softly. I let go of his collar he collapsed against the wall and breathed heavily. I leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't kiss me back but I didn't care. All I wanted was to have him and I have him now. I pulled away my heart beating so fast I thought I would have a cardiac arrest. Every time I was near him he would take my breath away. I needed him I don't know how he does it but it feels so natural. I think it's how he's made in his DNA. I looked at him he was on the ground looking up at me. "You are mine" I said my wicked smile never leaving my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter strucked my like lightning well enjoy ! **

* * *

**Afuro Pov**

I was trying to think of ways to escape I have no idea what Keira was going to do with me. But I don't want to stay here to find it out either. The way she looked at me was scaring me I closed my eyes and started thinking of ways to escape her iron grip.

I opened my eyes and saw that she had closed her eyes she was hugging me while closing her eyes. I breathed in and out through my nose hoping my plan would work. I pushed her of me and ran as fast as I could I looked behind me and saw that she wasn't following me I was surprised but didn't dwell on it for too long. I just ran to the first place that came in to my mind.

I knocked on the door and panted I pressed my back against the door and panted heavily. My eyes felt heavy I felt really weak my head was hurting and my vision was blurry I couldn't concentrate I heard a gasp and fainted.

_I looked around me and was surrounded by darkness. I also felt a horrible pain in my cheek. I stood up and walked around me "Afuro-kun" I felt a shiver go up my spine when I heard that voice. I started running Keira laughed. "You can run but you can't hide" that made me run even faster but the fact that it was absolutely dark did not help my case I had no idea where to find an exit. I stopped to catch my breath and felt a hand on my shoulder I slowly turned around and came to face to face with the psychopath. She smiled at me I stepped back and she stepped forward "Afuro-kun do you love me?" she asked with her disgustingly sweet voice. I took a deep breath and looked in her shining chocolate brown eyes. "n-no" I said stammering slightly. Her smile remained but the color in her eyes changed. It became violet her bangs covered her eyes shadowing a quarter of her face. "Well then if I can't have you no one will" she said with a sly smile. I saw something shimmering behind her back. Her grip tightened around the object. "Sayonara Afuro Terumi" she pulled the object and sliced it through my throat._

I woke up sweating and panting I looked around me and didn't recognize the room I was in. I started panicking was it a dream or was it reality someone turned the door knob. My heart started beating so fast I could hear it. I braced myself for the sudden light that entered the room and looked at the silhouette of the person. "Aphrodi? Are you okay?" That voice I knew that voice it was from my best friend. "H-Hera?" He ran to the bed side and pushed me back on the bed. "Yes it's me don't you remember coming to my house and fainting on my doorstep?" he asked pressing his hand on my forehead. I shook my head and closed my eyes at the coldness of his hands. "You are burning up! I'm going to get you some tea don't move understood?" he demanded I nodded to let him know I heard him loud and clear.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling after a few minutes I got bored I shuffled my way to the living room and sat on the couch. Hera came from the kitchen and gave me a look "really you are still as stubborn as you used to be" I smiled small he rolled his eyes and brought me some tea. I grabbed the hot cup and held it in my hands while my head was burning up my hands were as cold as ice.

After 30 minutes of absolute silence Hera looked at me "what happened?" he asked. I sighed and set the cup on the table next to me. I looked around me and looked at his backyard through the glass window. I saw Keira standing there I gasped when I blinked she was gone. My mind was playing tricks with me.

"Aphrodi!" Hera yelled I snapped out of my trance and looked at Hera. I looked at my hand and saw I was holding a tight grip on his shirt I released it in an instant and looked at him. "i-I'm sorry" I said looking down. "It's okay why are you so on edge what happened tell me please I want to help you" I had never been happier to hear those words leave my best friends mouth.

I smiled small and said "thank you" Hera waved it off with his hand. I sighed and looked back at him. "Remember the girl I saved from a car accident?" Hera thought deeply and snapped his fingers "you mean Keira something yeah what's up with her" Hera asked confused.

"She has been following me for the past month" Hera raised an eyebrow "what do you mean she has been following you?" I rubbed my temples and sighed again. "She has been stalking me" Hera looked shocked "she has been stalking you? but, but she looks so sweet and innocent she doesn't look like the stalker type" He replied surprised. "I know that's what I thought to but she has proved me wrong, she has developed this weird strong obsession for me she follows me everywhere and knows everything about me. She wants me to love her and when I told her I didn't she got angry and cornered me in an ally I tried to think of away to escape so when I got the chance I pushed her away and ran here as fast as I could" I said breathing out while shaking.

Hera was absolutely shocked "you need to go to the police" I gasped "n-no I can't what if she kills me?" Hera put his hand through his hair. "But what if that's her plan to kill you even when you don't go to the police?" he retorted my heart started beating faster and faster. What if that's really her plan to kill me not to love me but to make an end to my existence? My breath hitched in my throat. I looked at Hera fear clearly in my eyes.

He walked over to me and hugged me "I'll go to the police for you first thing in the morning tomorrow okay?" I nodded and hugged him back. "Drink your tea and go to bed stay here as long as you need" I smiled "thank you" He grinned and started cleaning the plates and cups. I went upstairs and went back to the room I had been laying in.

I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber not noticing the scary person who was watching me from the corner of the room with a sly smile.

**No pov**

Keira walked out of the corner towards Aphrodi and kissed his forehead the smile still present on his face. "Sleep tight my little puppet" she whispered before jumping out of the window.

**The next morning...**

**Hera pov**

I woke up and made myself ready for the day as fast as i could I was so angry that my best friend had to go through this. I walked in to the guest room and looked at him he was peacefully asleep I smiled and slowly walked out of the room I grabbed all my stuff and my jacket and walked out of the house.

The police station was a 45 min bicycle ride so I grabbed my bicycle and made my way to the police station. I cycled through a park and saw lots of people I took a turn and could see the police station. I smiled but then suddenly my bicycle tire exploded I frowned and looked at the ground and saw that there was a piece of glass. I groaned and walked the last part with the bicycle in my hand.

I was almost there I just needed to cross the bridge.

**No pov**

Hera was almost there and hadn't noticed the person that had sneaked out of the darkness. The person ran to him and hit a wine bottle on his head he fell on the floor and was pulled away by the person.

The sun soon went down and Afuro had been awake for quite a time . He started worrying he had read the note Hera had left for him but that was about 11 hours ago he started biting his nails.

He stood up and started pacing through the room suddenly he stopped in his tracks what if she got him? He shook his head that would be ridiculous right? She might be crazy but she wouldn't do that or would she?

**Somewhere far away from town...**

Hera opened his eyes and hissed when he felt a horrible pain in his head. He tried to move his hands but soon noticed that he was tied his hands and feet were tied together with handcuffs. He fidgets with his hands but to no avail. He heard the cracking of a door and glared at the entrant. "You" he said his voice laced with pure hatred.

Keira smiled wickedly and walked towards him she caressed his cheek and forced him to look her in her eyes. "Nobody will stop me from getting my Afuro-kun understood" she hissed. He was not fazed by her evil looks "who do you think you are medusa? I'm not afraid of you" he yelled spitting in her face.

She gasped and growled she slapped him with the back of her hand she grabbed a gun from her back pocket and pointed it to his head. "Listen to me I hate you and I could kill you right now if i wanted to so I suggest you drop the macho act okay" she said emphasizing the kill part.

Hera closed his mouth she smiled "good boy now if you excuse me I need to plan some stuff ciao" she said giving him a hand kiss.

**the next morning ...**

Hera hadn't returned and Afuro was very worried. He barely had any sleep he woke up and walked downstairs. He saw the newspaper on the ground and picked it up. He did not really pay attention to the usual headlines. But his heart skipped a beat when he crossed a certain page with a picture of Hera's bicycle in the water. "n-no" the news paper fell on the ground he turned pale. He heard Keira's evil laugh fill his head he fell on the ground and hugged his knees.

* * *

**Hihihih I feel really mental writing something so scary oh well! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeey hope you all enjoyed your christmas i know i did ! anyways. **

**Star-chan: Here ya go this chapter is for Twilight-A-14 she really likes this story. **

**I**

Chapter 3

Afuro was in a state of shock and confusion. He had no idea of what to do person that was going to help lose his crazy stalker has now become one of her victims. Afuro felt lost who was going to help him now. It wasn't like he had no friends he had plenty. But after the incident with Hera. He didn't want to risk another one of his friends lives. Afuro had his parents but he didn't want to make them worry besides Afuro Terumi was a handsome , hard-working, independent 20 year old he couldn't rely on his parents. That's why most people leave their parents house in the first place to learn how to live on their own.

Afuro was completely helpless. He took a deep breath and sighed he decided to stand up and take a shower while taking a shower he taught about going outside. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew it was dangerous but he couldn't let a girl control his life. was he going to live in fear because of Keira's threats? then he thought about Hera he had a feeling that he was still alive. He was the determined to find him and make an end to this drama.

He finished showering , he wrapped a towel around himself and went to the guest room. Afuro used to come to Hera almost every week so he had a special closet just made for him in the guest room. With lots of his own clothes. He grabbed some clothes and dressed up. He also had a spare key of Hera's house. Afuro grabbed his jacket and left the house staying in the house wouldn't solve anything he needed fresh air to clear up his mind. It was pretty cold outside. Every little movement that catch-ed his attention scared him. He was trying to stay calm but that part of him that knew that Keira was out there somewhere looking at him like a lion looking at his prey caused him to be very cautious. Afuro stiffened when he heard his phone ring. He answered it. "H-hello?" He cursed himself he sounded so fragile.

His reply was a soft giggle a very familiar giggle. Afuro was very popular among his colleagues. The girls were always surrounding him in the hope that he would start dating one of them. But there was one girl who really liked he had met her on middle school they had been friends ever since that was Gaiel. She was a kind-hearted, beautiful young lady with middle # blondish hair and black dull looking eyes. She worked at the same place and was a true help to Afuro. He relaxed "My,my Afuro after all the years of knowing you, I have never had the pleasure of hearing you stutter" her sweet voice entering Afuro's ear. Afuro chuckled "enjoy it while you can this is probably the last time you will hear me stutter" Afuro replied laughing he,sat down on a bench in a park. Gaiel laughed to, his words were meant as a joke but his words could have never been more true."that is a pity its been a long time since I have seen you I was wondering if you wanted to talk under a cup of tea in the town café?" Afuro smiled.

For a second he forgot every worry he had. Thats the effect Gaiel had on him this was what love should feel like. "Sure see you in 30 minutes" Gaiel smiled even though Afuro couldn't see. "Bye" they both ended the call. Not noticing the third party that also ended the call. Afuro had reached the café pretty early and waited at a table. Gaiel had left a note for her housemate and left the house. She hummed her favorite song not even noticing the person following passed a pound and saw little ducks she smiled and looked at them. Keira tapped Gaiel's shoulder. Gaiel turned around still smiling. "Can I help you?" Keira smiled."Yes I was wondering if you knew afuro terumi?" Gaiel nodded."He is a very good friend of mine" she replied. Keira looked at the pound her eyes turning violet. She grabbed a knife from her pocket and held it behind her back.

She turned to Gaiel "lies" she hissed. Gaiel gasped and stepped back. Keira growled and with a swift move she sliced the knife through her throat. Gaiel fell on the ground she couldn't breath properly. Keira smirked "bye" she kicked Gaiel's body into the pound. Gaiel drowned and stopped breathing. "Weak" Keira snorted she washed the blood off and headed to the café. Afuro was starting to get worried he kept glancing to his watch. She should have been here a few minutes ago he thought. "sir?" What if Keira got her to? "sir?" Afuro looked up and saw a girl. She handed a piece of paper over to Afuro bowed and walked away. Afuro frowned and read the note.

_Dear Terumi-chan ,_

_I thought you knew better than to piss me off why did you plan a date with that sickengly sweet girl. Oh well it's all over any way. It's a pity I had to end her life though. I will continue to wipe away all the people. that come close to you. Why are you making it so hard for the both of us just be with me. i'll be watching you._

_see ya !_

Afuro felt himself lose all the power in his body again all of this seemed to be a sick nightmare and nightmare he couldn't get out of.

Afuro couldn't remember what happened but when he opened his eyes he was in a hospital room. He sat up his heart racing. The heart monitor started beating rapidly a nurse ran in to the room and pushed him down. "shhh it's okay relax you are in a hospital" the nurse smiled. Afuro calmed down "nod two times if you understand what I say okay" he nodded twice. "Well you had a panic attack and you passed out we don't know anything else do you feel weak now?" he nodded twice. "That will pass in the next few days" the nurse stood up. "i'll be back later with your food" The nurse bowed and left the room. Afuro heard a knock he frowned. "C-come in" he said his voice sounding hoarse.

Afuro's heart started racing and his eyes widened.

"I told you I would be back hope you haven't missed me to much" she said her signature sly smirk still present on her face.

* * *

**That is it you know what to do see yaaa ! x**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey you all, I know this isn't really long but I really wanted to update and I will try to update this story as much as I can. Hope you will enjoy it !

* * *

Keira smiled looking like a normal human being for a mere second. "how is my prince charming doing?"

My heart was still pounding in my chest , my eyes were still wide and it seemed like I didn't have the power nor the will to talk. "k-keira" I stammered scared.

She winked and bowed "the one and only and ofcourse yours truly"

"w-what are you doing here?" I asked leaning as far away from her as I could.

These were the times I wondered where the nurses were.

"oh poor little afuro-kun you scared?" She asked in a baby tone.

I just looked at her. "i'm sorry to tell you but the nurse won't be able to help you this time."

My eyes widened she giggled. "no, no I have not killed them let's just say that the nurses believe I have a masters degree for psychology. So they allowed me to take care of you" she said squeezing my chin .

"M-Masters degree for psychology?" Afuro frowned. Keira nodded "in denial that you are in love, afraid of loving someone these feelings you have, have turned into a psychological problem that's why you faint , sad I know honey but its the thruth"

Afuro closed his eyes and hoped that when he re-opened them. He would be home on the telephone making plans with Gael and that all of this was a sick daymare or something.

Sadly when he opened them he was still in the hospital which means Gael is really dead and what also means he is in one room with a psycho murder.

Keira giggled "you are so cute let's play a game there are no wrong answers okay? I'll ask you a question and you will answer simple right?"

Afuro shook his head but she ignored him and continued.

"First question do you like me?" Keira asked smiling.

Afuro bit his lip he could either. Answer the question and risk his life or stay silent and make her angry which brings him back to risking his life. She said there were no wrong answers but when she talked. He could hear the mischieviousness behind her words so he wasn't about to trust her.

"Afuro-kun answer the question" Keira demanded.

Afuro kept his mouth shut. And after a view minutes Keira lost her patience. She growled and grabbed two things out of her bag a gas mask and a green thing. It looked familiar that's when Afuro recognized it , it was sleeping gas. Keira covered her nose and mouth " sleep tight" She thought smirking.

She threw the gas bomb and watched as Afuro's body became limp on the hospital bed. When she was sure the gas was gone she removed the mask and threw Afuro over her shoulder.

**Afuro Pov**

When I woke up my head hurt so badly. It felt like someone had hit me in the head with a brick. I slowly opened my eyes It took sometime for my eyes to be able to see my surroundings. And when it did I wondered where Keira had taken me to.

One thing was sure I am not in the hospital anymore. I looked around me in the room. The place looked cheap windows with cracks in them. The ground was filthy. The ceiling looked like it could drop on you anytime. And the room was slightly cold to.

That's when I saw Hera he was sitting on the chair with his head down.

"H-Hera?" I whispered he slowly moved his head up . "He is alive" was all that was going through my head.

Hera smiled at me but his smile faded when Keira walked in to the room.

"Great you are both awake"

* * *

**End note: see you all in the next chapter ;) **


End file.
